1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for solidifying molasses such as cane sugar molasses, beet sugar molasses, refinery sugar molasses, etc. and more particularly it relates to a process for solidifying molasses in a homogeneous form, which comprises, concentrating a mixture of molasses, oils and fats and/or esters of higher fatty acids by heating at a temperature between 110.degree. and 175.degree. C in the presence of alkali of such an amount as to regulate the pH of the molasses in a value of between 8 and 12.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Molasses is a blackish brown, viscous liquid containing sugars and various organic and inorganic substances which will inhibit the crystallizing out of the sugars. Exemplary of molasses are cane sugar molasses obtained in the cane sugar manufacturing industry, beet sugar molasses obtained in the beet sugar manufacturing industry, refinery sugar molasses obtained in the refinery sugar manufacturing industry, etc. molasses is widely used as an alcoholic material as well as for yeast fermentation, feed for cattle, material for industries and foods and so on.
Since, however, these molasses are liquid state and contain water in high level such as 20%, there are difficulties in transportation, also in the case where molasses is utilized in more than a certain amount to compound a feed, it may exude out and deteriorate the product. Many attempts have been made to avoid these difficulties, however, these attempts have not yet been practiced in a large scale operation, because the products are highly hygroscopic and also the substantial value obtained by the said treatment is relatively low when the expense thereof is considered.